Usuario discusión:Alivo
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- StalinC (Discusión) 17:38 14 dic 2010 bienvenido a PE, la pasaras muy bien, cualquier duda me la preguntas PD. quieres que seamos amigos ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 17:54 17 dic 2010 (UTC)Ç Claro, me encantaria tener muchos amigos Hola n_n Quieres que seamos amigos (Al fin encuentro a alguien que tenga una edad parecida a la mia)--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 18:31 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro. por cierto que edad tienes. NO PUEDES USAR ESE SPRITE Lo siento pero este sprite: Archivo:Yusei_Yusei.png es mio yo lo hice y no lo puedes usar sin pedirme permiso a si que o lo quitas o lo quitas por que si no le dire a un administrador ¬¬ no es broma usa otro Kev コール ™ 20:56 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Pero si quieres te puedo hacer un sprite Kev コール ™ 20:58 22 dic 2010 (UTC) OMG!! a mii tambien me gusta who owns my heart? precisamente la stoy escuchando xD Pd: Quieres ser mi amigo? aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 13:46 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro como ya he dicho querria tener muchos amigos Oye quieres que te ponga una tabla de informacion como en mi usuario (la tabla de informacion es donde tengo puesto mi nombre edad etc.)--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·'[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 16:30 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok y muchas gracias. Ha por cierto me dirias si mi novela Tarados es buena Ok y tu novela tarados es muy buena es mas buenisima aunque te aconsejaria usar sprites, hay sprites que puede usar cualquiera porejemplo este:Archivo:Leonn.png porcierto cuando haga la tabla me dices si te gusta y la proxima vez respondeme en mi discusion--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow]]·''[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"el poder de la oscuridad (?)']] 16:41 24 dic 2010 (UTC) yA Por cierto en la seccion sobre mi debes poner tu personalidad--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow'']]·''[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 17:03 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno si alguna vez necesitas ayuda me avisas ¿vale? n_n--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow]]·'[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 17:15 24 dic 2010 (UTC) etto porque borraste mis caritas? y mis palabras rayadas en lo de mi reality? solo pregunto ^^ Perdon. Esque como te lo explico emmm... haber sin ofender pero esque soy un arreglatodo. las caritas me gustan no son malas y sy quieres las vuelvo a poner ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 19:16 24 dic 2010 (UTC) espera yo las pongo despues ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 19:24 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Una cosa... Quieres salir en mi novela? si es un si dejame estos datos Nombre: Cara MM: (si no sabes lo que es, significa que cara quieres tener, como por ejemplo:Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark_de_cindaquilytogekiss.png) Bando: Bueno o malo Algun dato mas: (Opcional) aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 17:11 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok ya esta! en el proximo capitulo, osea el 23, sales fijo xD aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 19:19 26 dic 2010 (UTC) EXTRA EXTRA!! Ultimo capitulo de mi novela!!!!! este =D aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 02:04 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Porfavor porfavor metete en esta wiki y ayuda a una amiga Poooorfa http://es.novelasinteresantes.wikia.com si son mis amigos metanse porfaa aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 22:27 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola! n_n Hola ¿podemos ser amigos? Por cierto, vi que te inscribiste en la novela de mi amigo Carlos y usaste este sprite ¿no? Archivo:Crazy_Leo.png Pues ten cuidado porque, aunque sea un duplicado, le pertenece a otra persona asi que deberías pedir permiso a la persona que le pertenece el sprite antes de usarlo para evitar problemas n_n.Por cierto, el sprite en realidad le pertenece a Leoccstic n_n --[[Usuario:Kari White|♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 12:59 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Pues claro que podemos ser amigos! =D Dime que Pokémon te pongo. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 14:40 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Ah por cierto, olvidaste firmar en la discu de Leoccstic. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 14:42 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Ponme... A Pikachu! =D --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 14:45 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Etto... #Lo siento,pero el sprite tiene copyright,además soy olvidadizo y podría confundirme y pensar que me inscribí en tal novela que no me inscribí.Lo lamento u_u #Claro!por que no :3 ponme a poochyena y firma en mi usuario(en la sección FIRMAS DE MIS AMIGOS)para saber que somos amigos :3 [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Curación Lunar!]] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'''Acción!]] 20:21 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Oye hola q tal te acuerdas de mi? Bueno en mi novel apodrias cammbiar el sprite cuanto antes eske la quiero empezar.--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 22:04 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu Drifloon Azul! Archivo:Drifloon by Anabel.png Espero que sea de tu agrado ^^ Cuídalo bien! --'''An! ¿Algo que decir? 10:40 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Me encantaría ser tu amiga! ^^ Ponme un kirlia, ¿a ti cuál te pongo? PD: Aquí tienes a tu Aron Archivo:Aron NB brillante.png Evolucionará a las 200 ediciones y volverá a evolucionar a las 250 PD2: ¿Quiéres que te ayude a decorar tu user? O a poner la firma en color, es muy fácil ^-^ --'An! ¿Algo que decir?' 11:12 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Bien Tienes que decirme el color de fondo que quieres, el color del borde, si quieres el borde difuminado y si quieres algún tipo de letra en especial. Luego del resto me encargo yo ^^ An! ¿Algo que decir? 11:18 22 ene 2011 (UTC) ¿Te gusta así? Si prefieres otros colores puedes buscarlos aquí: Ayuda:Paleta de colores An! ¿Algo que decir? 11:26 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Sí TOT Pobre Angel... En fín, ¿Que pokémon te pongo? Tu ponme a un Espeon o umbreon. Alex! · [[Usuario Discusión:AlexandraPkmn|'¿Tienes algo que decirme?']] 11:18 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Lo siento pero ya no es mía dile a Luxalonso ya que ahora es de el 50px↘•̊Link 愛•̊Hyrule Message•̊↗光50px 23:17 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon! Archivo:Eevee NB brillante.png Archivo:Mareep NB.png Evolucionarán a las 270 ediciones y el flaafy volverá a evolucionar a las 320 ediciones Cuídalos bien! --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Tell me something I don't know']] 14:31 3 feb 2011 (UTC) perdon es k no pusiste firma, sin firma los personajes se borran =( pero ya estas aceptado Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '''[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|¡Unete al equipo']] 15:54 3 feb 2011 (UTC) claro te puedes quedar con el white zorua,quieres el hembra o el macho jade 17:24 3 feb 2011 (UTC) ok quedatelo.jade 17:41 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon! Archivo:Kojofuu NB.png Evolucionará a las 300 ediciones Cuídalo bien! --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!]].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'''Tell me something I don't know]] 12:22 5 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: Tu Aron ya evolucionó Archivo:Aron NB brillante.png => Archivo:Lairon NB brillante.png => Archivo:Aggron NB brillante.png Aquí tienes... A tu pokémon! Archivo:Glaceon NB.png Cuídalo bien! [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Tell me something I don't know']] 18:15 6 feb 2011 (UTC) tienes que leer las reglas ¬¬ no puedes adoptar el huevin especial de mi guardería porque no eres miembro de bronce ¬0¬ Mandarina✿¿something to say? 19:20 6 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: veo que a nadie le importa lo que la gente pone en reglas Huevo archivo:Huevo de Ralts brillante Mu-mu.png: Pueden eclosionar del 14 de febrero hasta el 20, si no me avisas en ese plazo de podrirán Adopciones faltantes para ser miembro de bronce 1/5 Mandarina✿¿something to say? 19:28 6 feb 2011 (UTC) nwnU Perdon por no especificar esto pero tampoco se valen legendarios èwé asique tendras que cambiarlo en Viaje por Sinnoh n_nU [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germen-kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¿Dudas? x3~~']] 20:45 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola x3 Esta viendo tu banda de pop y esta buena n.n Pero donde esta la letra de las canciones? xD Bueno solo eso.. PD: Quieres ser mi amigo? [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 14:56 9 feb 2011 (UTC) 2 cosas... *1.Gracias por adoptar en Guarderia poke: Archivo:JarodaNB.png(Jaro) NV:81 2* ¿porque estas usando mis sprites?(no es con mal humor) Archivo:Snivy_ae.pngArchivo:Cara_de_snivy_ae.png --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬''']] 17:14 9 feb 2011 (UTC) esto... Mira te lo digo lo mas sencillo que puedo si? SI VUELVES A EDITAR UNAS DE MIS NOVELAS POR UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO ESA TE MATO -.- gracias por tu atencion n.n Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 15:45 11 feb 2011 (UTC)